Computing devices like smartphones commonly provide notifications to their users in response to incoming data, such as phone calls, email, and text messages. The notifications have corresponding notification sounds, so that the users can be alerted to the incoming data. When alerted to incoming data via a notification sound, a user may view the corresponding notification on his or her computing device, and then decide whether to act on the notification, dismiss the notification, or ignore the notification entirely. For example, with respect to an incoming phone call, a user may act on a notification by answering the phone call, dismiss the notification by sending the phone call to voice mail, or ignore the notification by simply placing his or her smartphone back into a pocket or purse after viewing the notification.